1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to internal combustion automotive vehicles, in general, and to an exhaust system which improves fuel economy, torque, and horsepower while reducing back-pressure, in particular.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known and understood, individual pipes are connected to the cylinder head exhausts of an internal combustion automotive engine, and coupled to the apertures of a collector pipe which in turn is coupled to the vehicle's exhaust system. As set out in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,258 (“Adjustable Torque/Horsepower Exhaust Control System”), header systems are available and individually tailored to a particular make and model of the vehicle to improve operating performance—but suffer the disadvantage that a header system designed for one vehicle is not interchangeable with another. As described, this follows because of the different spacings and locations of systems in the engine compartment and undercarriage of the vehicle, so that different physical and mechanical specifications have to be satisfied for each individual installation. While system performance can be improved by these header designs, their actual installation into the motor vehicle has proven quite cumbersome. In many installations, for example, the bendings in the header pipes appear to come unreasonable close to power systems for ease of installation—and, in many instances, led to a need to actually hoist the engine in order to properly place the header into position.
As also set out in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,799 (“Crossfire Calibrated Exhaust System”), the exhaust pipe which leaves the muffler in typical automotive engine constructions is most oftentimes bent in various odd-shapes so as to clear the rear housing of the automotive vehicle, the power steering systems, and other control installations, in joining up with the tailpipe to channel the exhaust flow away. Experimentation showed that these bends added such length of piping to the exhaust system as to frequently “load-up” the engine, making it difficult to breath, causing an uneven performance, choking the engine.
As both my patents describe, overall performance is enhanced by cutting the pipes into individual sections to clear obstructions, rather than being bent into position. Experimentation showed that this shortened the path, for example, that the exhaust gases had to take in being channeled to the outside atmosphere, and lessened any propensity for the engine “loading-up”. By selecting various diameters, lengths, and the angles at which the pipes were cut, not only were the manners of installation simplified, but a degree of calibration became available to control torque, horsepower, manifold vacuum, exhaust flow and engine temperatures associated with the various systems when in use. One of the problems which persisted, however, dealt with the “back-pressure” associated with the muffler employed, and with its overall effect on the exhibited fuel economy.